


I want to know what he knows (fan art)

by seekthis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekthis/pseuds/seekthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for the brilliant queeniegalore</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to know what he knows (fan art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queeniegalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Want to Know What He Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736338) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 


End file.
